Cost of Confusion
by OhSoOriginal
Summary: Jack discovers that there is a price for confusion. Unfortunately the price is his pride. Oc/JS. One-shot.


Captain Jack Sparrow leaned back against the mattress in the shoddy brothels standard little room feigning relaxation and oozing self confidence all the while attempting to study the woman who had accompanied him. She was much shorter than he was used to seeing here, maybe five foot at best, with long chestnut hair that fell down her back in haphazard curls. Her looks however were not what was troubling him. No, she had an odd air about her, her general attitude bordering on unprofessional-even for a Tortuga whore. For the most part he managed to brush it off as just that- she was obviously new- but for her not to negotiate a price boded ill. He would not be caught in the afters being told he owed some outlandish amount. Jack shook his head slightly with a small wince- this would be going no further without a price being discussed.

Not that he was terribly worried about alienating or offending the lass, no, he had offended damn near every wench in Tortuga, but he'd be damned if a price wasn't negotiated. There wasn't one harlot that could say that Captain Jack Sparrow didn't pay for services rendered when it was required. He was however feeling slightly awkward as though he had sea legs on land or something of the sort-metaphorically speaking of course. Just...in his vast experience the women he chose to partake in, should he say-extracurricular activities- with, tended to enjoy the fantasy of seduction. They seemed to look forward to the pretense of romance-however fake it was. But this woman. It was almost as if she were laughing at his attempts to falsely woo her.

His brow crinkled as he eyed her approaching figure. "Now love, we haven't discussed a price-not that there needs to be one. I'm good enough that money doesn't need to be involved, savvy?" Gold teeth flashed as he grinned licking his lips.

The woman barely contained a snort. "You do _such_ a wonderful job of convincing me." Her voice was full of laughter and he was disgruntled to note he couldn't tell if it was at his expense. "Don't worry, I'm here aren't I? There's really no need to continue talking yourself up." He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like prey as she stalked up to him, her voice lowering seductively. "And as for the money? Hopefully you're as good as you claim. "

This...woman threw him off balance. Determined to talk money he opened his mouth and was abruptly cut off as her mouth slanted over his.

~The next morning~

Jack woke slowly, attempting to figure out why the hell his ship could not be felt rocking beneath him. Memories of the night before came crashing in on him and he sat straight up before launching himself out of bed. He hopped around the room struggling with his breeches and cursed under his breath. It would do no good to wake the damn harlot and solidify rumors that were undoubtably speeding through the rest of the whores. It was after all unheard of for Captain Jack Sparrow to fall asleep and spend the night after a romp. It might give people the wrong idea. He shrugged on his jacket and placed his hat firmly upon his head before reaching deep into a pocket and pulling out some gold. True, the wench had been a bit too dominating for his tastes but the sex had been good all the same. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Maybe he'd see her again someday...it would be an entertaining and interesting turn of events to make her beg. Of course he would need to be slightly less inebriated than he had been last night... Ah, well, food for thought and all that. He turned to place the gold on the nightstand and stopped short. There, where he had intended to drop her pay was a small pile of gold and a folded up slip of paper.

_Captain,_

_I'm not entirely convinced that you ever were a captain (I believe a true captain would be dominating me not the other way around), but I have to admit you were adequate. This is the first place I have come across that offers a mans services and I was impressed by your...attributes. Therefore, I do hope the amount I left is satisfactory. I fear we never got around to names but do not worry- if I come to this place again I shall find you. _

_Regards, _

_Alexandria Franc_

Jack stared slack-jawed at the short note as he plopped to sit on the bed which he only now realized was empty. He re-read the note with growing agitation at the thinly veiled insults and slight compliments. The little witch had actually thought he was a-a whore, for lack of better term? And had the audacity to insult his performance? Fuming, he crumpled the note and shoved it into his jacket along with the gold. This was not the end of this. He would find that wench and make her eat her damn words. He was Captain Jack Sparrow mate, he had a reputation to uphold.

**A/N~ Hello everyone! This story is just a quick blurb for an idea that I had that I thought (or hoped) would be entertaining! Hope you all enjoyed ;). Also, unfortunately, I'm not one for writing a woman being dominant in an adult scene so I left it out altogether. If, for some reason I turn this into a full story there WILL be explicit scenes. After all eventually I may feel the need for Jack to get his ;). **


End file.
